Truth
by misssunshine13
Summary: House and Cuddys one night stand leads to a baby. how will house react?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: ONE NIGHT STAND

Cuddy is sitting in her office with a pile of large, thick folders on the desk in front of short,curly, brown hair is down with her bangs pushed to the sides of her clearly frustrated face.

House is in his office feeling good about himself because he had just proven another case was negative for Lupus, but something is different about him today, his thoughts are deep and concentrated. What could he be thinking about? A few minutes later, House up and limped to the elevator and into Cuddys office. "What are you still doing here"  
Cuddy asked looking up from her big pile of paper work. "You look stressed." House said sarcastically as he looked around the room. "I am because a certain pill popping doctor gave a patient a deadly test without her consent!" She replied in a stern but playful way. He just simply replied," Sorry it was necessary!" As soon as those words left his mouth Cuddy stood up and marched over to where House was standing. "Your not sorry you are never sorry!" She exclaimed with a smirk on her face. "AM TOO!" House said in a childish voice with an even bigger smirk on his face. "HOUSE...!" Cuddy was cut off by a ,"But mo-mm!" house said and got a,"But what?" Cuddy said furiously taking a step closer to his tall body."I saved her life... I shouldn't get in trouble for that"  
he said innocently. "But House, she is still suing!" she continued where she had left off taking another step closer to him making it seem like you couldn't place a single sheet of paper between them."So." he protested in almost a whisper while staring deep into her beautiful grey eyes."So.. she is still suing." she replied in the same tone as his looking strait back into his deep blue eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad all he had to do was stretch his neck down a few centimeters, but before he had the chance, Cuddys neck had gotten a mind of its own and had closed the gap between them just enough to make her soft pink lips gently touch his thin pale ones. He reacted quickly with another kiss so the moment would not end. Next, they found themselves making-out in her office and making their way over to the couch.

The next morning, Cuddy awoke naked and cuddled up closely to House with her head on his chest listening to his slow, steady heart beat. But when she woke up, instead of running away, and yelling she awoke him with a gentle kiss on his lips and when he opened his eyes he was greeted with a sweet, loving smile and another kiss. That made him go into a pleasant mood and he next did something neither of them expected he said,"I love you,  
Lisa." in an honest voice that even she knew he wasn't lieing. She was shocked, so she said the only honest, truthful thing she could think of,"I love you too, Greg."

Strangely they were both telling the truth, they always have loved each other and now they both know it. For once, laying there in each others arms they were both truly happy, and neither of them wanted this moment to end but like all good things, sooner or later they must end.

to be continued:) i hope you guys like it so far!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Flu

CHAPTER TWO: THE FLU

Its been two months since House and Cuddys one night stand and during witch time,  
have decided to start dating each other. The hospital thinks it is a big mistake and Cameron clearly does not like it at all but still shows both of them support.  
House is still a sarcastic ass at work but after work he is not very sarcastic, he is a sweet, romantic, loving man.(according to Cuddy)

For two weeks, on the days House isn't over at her house, she has come to work late and going strait into her office and puking, but after lunch she was fine. Today, after she puked she picked up the phone and called Wilson's office."Wilson, are you busy?" She asked in a pleading voice that made Wilson think. "Nope what do you need Cuddy?" He asked in a pleasant voice. "I think I'm getting the flu, could you bring some alcohol and a syringe down so you could take my blood?" "Sure I'll be right down" "Thank you,Jimmy"  
she said before she hung the phone up and put her head back in the trash can.

A few minutes later, Wilson walked into her office and found her with her head on her desk,"wow you don't look so good." Wilson said surprised. "Noooo I feel fine"  
she said sarcastically. "You have been hanging around with House for too long." He said as he rubbed some alcohol on her arm getting ready to inject the needle in her arm. "Wilson?" She asked in the same pleading voice as before. "Yes, Cuddy?" "Please don't tell House about this, I don't want him to worry about me." she said in a pitiful voice that he couldn't say no to. "OK, I Won't.....Soo you and House seem happy" He said in an asking tone. "Yes we are ecstatic.....Wilson I think I'm completely in love with him. I hate being without him, no matter how much of an ass he is." She said in a completely honest voice. "Well I'm happy for you two, you both deserve to be happy"  
He said as he pulled the needle out of her arm. "Thank you, James." He got up and started towards the door "I'll have the results tommorrow."

A few hours later, House bursted into her office arguing with Foreman,"She NEEDS a LP!"House said yelling at Foreman,"No she doesn't the test was negative for MONO"  
"The test was inconclusive!" He shouted back.  
"SHUUUTT UUPPP!" Cuddy yelled from her desk slowly standing up,"Both of you" She said a little calmer. Both Men shut up with a shocked face. Cuddy continued,"Apparently since the test was inconclusive you need to do another one" she said as she plopped back into her roller chair. "Foreman nodded his head and mumbled something on his way out.  
House stayed in her office before he said,"Lisa, you OK?" he asked with no sarcasm and a lot concern in his voice. "Yes, Greg I'm fine I'm probably just getting the flu"  
she said carelessly. "Is there anything I can do for you, baby" he said with even more concern in his and love in his voice. "No I'm fine but thank you." She said in a sweet voice he found irresistible. He said OK and headed out the door but before limping out he said,"Call me if you need anything." By Lunch Cuddy felt better and was back to herself.

After work, House stopped by Cuddys office and walked over to her desk,"Your feeling better." He said as he bent down to kiss her, But before he could reach her soft pink lips she jerked away and said,"If I'm sick I don't want you to get sick too besides, you can't afford to miss anymore Clinic Duty." House just rolled his eyes, put his hands around her small waste turning her to face him, looked into her eyes and kissed her anyway.

TO BE CONTINUED Thank you all so much for all the great reviews:) keep them coming and if you have any ideas i am open too them. I Hope you liked this chapter i will try to get another chapter in tomorrow or the next day. Oh and also try to ignore the grammar mistakes I'm only 13 but please correct me if you see any major mistakes.  
PS. next chapter is really good :)


	3. Chapter 3: 7 months

CHAPTER THREE: SEVEN MONTHS

For the past couple of mornings, the bathroom had become Cuddys bedroom.  
Her morning schedual was wake up at 5, puke, fix hair, puke, put on makeup,  
puke, go to work, puke.'gosh, I hope Wilson knows whats wrong with me.' she thought to herself as she was putting on her high heels and walking out to the car.

mean while.............

"HOUSE!" Wilson yelled sleepily as he knocked on the door to his apartment.  
"Wilson!" House said cheerfully as he swung the door open to greet his sleepy friend. "House..." he began as he walked into the living room,"What could be so Damn important that you drag me down here at 2 in the mourning?" he said angrily while rubbing his eyes."Well since you asked so nicely." house said in a sarcastic tone as he reach into his front left pocket. What House did next almost gave Wilson a heart attack. He pulled out a small blue Tiffany's box and flipped it open to reveal a mid sized diamond ring."House I can't we are best buds nothing mo.." He was cut of By House,"It's not for you, you idiot.  
It's for Cuddy." Wilson looked at him and blushed by his actions."That would make more since." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone."When are you going to ask her?" he continued. "I don't know, I just know im going to." "Im so proud of you, my little boy is growing up." Wilson said sarcasticaly. "Please don't tell anyone, big mouth I want her to be surprised." " OK House."he said as he walked towards the door.

Cuddy sat there in her office with her head in the trash can when she heard her phone ring."Hello?" she asked not getting a reply. she heard a sound of breathing on the other end and asked,"Hello?" once again before hanging up the phone and throwing her head in the trash can.

Wilson arrived to work with a grin on his face at the news he had learned a little earlier that mourning, But he had no idea about the news he was about to learn.

Remembering Cuddys bloodwork, he went up to the lab to check the resuts. When Wilson picked up the file he could not beleive what it said so, he read the whole thing and then turned back to first page to make sure it was the right one, and it was.  
He slammed the file down on a table and started to jump for joy. After he regained saneness, he picked up the file and marched into Cuddys office."You and House have apparently been busy." he said in a matter of fact tone tiring hard not to smile.  
"What do you mean by that?" Cuddy asked curiously. "well...." Wilson began,"your Blood has elevated levels of HCG, Cuddy." she just stared at him with amazement for a moment before saying,"What?" She asked with tears filling up in her eyes.  
"Cuddy, your blood has elevated levels of HCG, in other words you are pregnant.  
and by the looks of things, you are about 2 months along so you got about 7 more months to go, mommy!" By this time she had tear drop rolling down her cheek.  
Wilson could not figure out why because these are clearly not tears of joy why was she sad?

thank you guys for the reviews, they mean a lot. i will be updating again on Tuesday or Wednesday i will keep the chapters coming. tell me what you think i already have the next chapter and i will try to type it sometime today please review!:)


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: SECRETS

"What kind of a sick joke is this?" she yelled sternly at Wilson with tears

rolling down her face. "What do you mean?" Wilson asked not understanding why

she was upset."You know exactly what I mean!" she said with trails of black mascara

running down her cheeks. Wilson couldn't help but to feel bad, he had never seen her

cry like this. "But..." he stuttered "I thought you were trying to get pregnant!"

She calmed down for a few minutes before saying,"I was." She said putting emphasis

on the word "was". Wilson was shocked,"What do you mean WAS?" he exclaimed. "I mean

as soon as House and I started going out....I got on the pill. I knew House didn't want a kid or a family." She said beginning to let some more tears go down her face

again. "Well the birth control apparently didn't work because you, Cuddy, are definitely

going to be a mother, and I'm guessing that House is and will be the father." As soon

as he said that, she began to cry some more, it was then that he began to realize why

she was sad. But he couldn't be sure...so he asked her anyway,"Whats wrong Lisa, I

thought you wanted to be a mother?" She began to wipe her tears away and she sniffled

a few times before she answered,"I do and that's the problem, House doesn't and he won't

commit to a family, so by having this baby,I lose House and If I keep House, I'll have to

get rid of the baby." she began to weep more. A smile slung across Wilson's face when

he remembered the ring House had bought her. He smiled because that meant that House did want to start a family with her."Lisa...House loves you more than...well anything.  
and i'll bet House will love this baby too, I know he can be an ass, but I honestly don't think he'd make you chose between him and a baby you've always wanted. she looked up at him,"Now Wilson, you know it's not going to be like that."she said on the verge of crying

again."Well you'll see." he said as he turned around to walk out the door, but before he

reached it he spun around quickly,"You are going to tell him aren't you?" "Wilson I don't

even know if I'm keeping it yet.....YOU CAN'T TELL HIM, if I keep it I want to tell him."

"OK Lisa, I won't." he said as he walked out the door. He thought to himself 'Gosh I hate

being the middle man... too many secrets.'

* * *

Hay guys, sorry for the late update I've had a lot of school-work on my hands I'll try to have another one up before the weekend.

please leave reviews tell what ya think and what u want to happen:)


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

CHAPTER FIVE: QUESTIONS

When Wilson walked out of her office, she picked up her folder to look at it and sure

enough, she was two months pregnant with Houses baby. A tear slowly ran down her

rose red cheeks. She wiped it away as she began to think deeply. There is a possibility,she

thought to herself, that he would want to start a family with her and love her and the baby.

She thought some more and she came up with the idea that she could get an abortion, after

all she, Wilson and God were the only people who would know about it. After a few minutes she finally came to her senses and decided that she didn't like that idea, so she told

herself that she was going to tell House and hope that he would still love her and love

the baby. Now the only question was, how was she going to tell him?

House sat in his office flipping the blue box open and closed with a piece of paper

in front of him with a bunch of words scribbled out. He began to think about how long he

looked for the white-gold, princess cut diamond ring that the box in front of him contained.

"how am I going to ask her this?" he thought to himself out-loud. He asked himself this

over and over again until he finally came up with the answer. A smile stretches across

his face as he picked up the phone and dialed her numbers. It rang twice before she picked

up the phone,"Hello?" she said in a snuffly voice. "Hay!" he said then paused for a second

"Lisa whats wrong?" he asked in a worried voice."Oh, nothing I just uh... hit my uh...

knee on the uh... desk. but I'm fine really." 'sure we'll go with that' she thought

to herself while she tried to hide her emotions from him. "OK..." he said in an awkward voice

"So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked. "Nothing, why?" she replied a little bit

cheerier. "Dinner, my apartment, I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked in an almost

pleading voice. "OK Greg, sounds great." she said with a small smile on her face as

she hung up the phone. She looked down at her watch, it was five o'clock so she got

up, grabbed her coat and walked out to the parking lot. She opened up her car door

and sat in the seat, she placed her hand on her stomach and whispered,"Don't worry

I'm keeping you." she closed her car door and drove to her house.

* * *

hay guys I'll make a deal with you.. .if you want to find out how they find out about

each others secrets wright me only two reviews and ill post another chapter today!!!!!:)


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Reveiled

CHAPTER SIX: SECRETS REVEALED

Cuddy unplugged the curling iron as she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart skip a beat. She grabbed her coat

and walked over to the door fast and opened it,"Hi Greg!" she said with a sweet smile that melted his heart."Hi

Lisa!" he said while handing her a single bright red rose. "They are beautiful, I love them, thank you" "your

welcome just wait til you get back at my place!" he said with a devilish grin while he kissed her hand. Why

was he being so romantic? she thought to herself

As they drove to Houses apartment, Cuddy reach over the console to hold his hand. He loved it when she held his hand and didn't say a word, though he never told her this, it made

him feel like they were the only two people on Earth, like he was for once in his life cared about by someone other than himself. "I love you Lisa."

he whispered as he gripped her hand ans felt her carefully manicured fingernails. "I love you too" she said

caressing his fingers and continued,"Whats for dinner I'm starving?" he smiled ,"It's a surprise!" he said

as he parked his car on the curb in front of his apartment. He led her to the door and put the key in the hole

and turned it, before he unlocked it he turned around and placed a passionate kiss on her lips and opened the door.

When Cuddy opened her eyes she saw a table lit by candle light with two plates whine glasses and a bottle of realy

expensive whine. She took another step inside and saw a piano with more candles on top of it."Greg, what is all

this?" "You'll See." he said as he grabbed her hand and led her further into his apartment. He pulled out a chair

for her to sit on and brought out a container of spaghetti.

After a delicious meal of pasta, House got up and walked over to his piano and sat down. He placed his fingers

on the keys and began to play a melody that was both hypnotizing and unfamiliar to her. He continued to play as

she got up, walked over to where he was sitting and nudged him over so she could sit with him. She let her body

sway with the melody and let her head rest on his shoulder. A few minutes later, he stopped playing,"Why did you

stop playing?" she asked kinda disapointed ,"the songs over" He smiled. "What song was that anyway?" "A song I

wrote...." he blushed a bit...."For you." He reach into his pocket, pulled out a vicodin bottle poured out a few

and swallowed them dry."How many vicodin did you just take?" "four but you'll see why in just a second." he said as

he stood up and turned around the piano bench that she was sitting on and eased himself down to one Knee. She

gasped, she didn't know what she was going to do now. House began..."Lisa Cuddy I have been a pain in your sexy ass

for a long time and I have come to realize that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and if I let you

go I would never forgive myself so....Lisa Cuddy will you marry me?" He asked as he reach into his pocket and pulled

out the ring and held it up to her. She began to weep uncontrollably,"Whats wrong Lisa, I thought you wanted a family?"

"I do Greg and I would give anything to marry you." "Then whats the problem?" she wiped her eyes and began,"Greg if

would marry me now you wouldn't just be marring me." What do you mean?" she took his hands and said,"Greg I'm two months

pregnant and I'm keeping it."

* * *

ay guys i know im late but my computor messed up so i came here to my grandmas so i could post it...... to make up for it just

give me a couple hours and ill post another one ... thank you all for the great reviews keep them coming. they inspire me!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7:Love

CHAPTER SEVEN: LOVE

He heard those words leave her mouth and he couldn't move, he was petrified. "House please talk to me, please."she was pleading with tears in her blueish-grey eyes. He stared at

her for a second and saw the importance and emotion in her eyes, and felt unsure of what he felt.,"Greg please talk to me about this, I'm begging you!" She pretty much yelled at him.

He looked down at his cane, opened his mouth and said the only thing he could,"Is it mine?" She was kind of offended by this but relieved that he was talking to her,"Yes it's yours."

she stated plainly."How long have you known?" she started to feel more and more releived as he asked her more questions."Since this mourning, when Wilson brought me my blood

results back from the lab." he looked up at her,"Wilson knew?" he asked as he eased himself up and walked over to the couch,"Yes, but I asked him not to tell you, because at the time

I wasn't sure that I was going to keep it." he looked over at her, she was still on the piano bench playing with her hands. "How far along are you?" she got up and sat on the couch

with him, crossed her legs Indian style and turned to face him."Two months." she looked at him with a serious face and asked with a hope full face,"Do you still want to mary me?" He

turned around to where he was in the same possition she was in and took both of her small, shaky hands in his,"Lisa I love you and if you're a package deal right now, then I'll

still take you." he said as he held the ring up and placed it on her ring finger. She pounced on top of him and landed in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and whispered,"I'm

so lucky I have you, I love so much,Greg." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her stomach and whispered,"I love you too, both

both of you." she smiled and a tear ran down her rose red cheeks but this time, it was a tear of joy.

* * *

sorry this one is so short guys i'll post another today sometime i promise. please reveiw!!!!!:)


	8. Chapter 8:Heartbeat

CHAPTER EIGHT:HEARTBEAT

The next week was pretty good if you can overlook the throwing up, the rumours,  
and the over planning for the wedding. They had decided that they wanted to get married before she started to show.

"Congratulations, House!" A female voice said in a sad voice trying to hide it with a happy smile,"Hello Cameron, let me guess big mouth Wilson told you?" she looked down and chuckled,"Yes, aren't you happy?" "Half way there, all I have to do now is knock you up too, then my fantasy would be complete!." he said with sarcasm dripping from his words. She chuckled more,"Dream on House! Cuddy wants a girl, what do you want"  
He thought for a second,"I want a boy so I can teach him my mad pick up skills!" He stated bluntly with a smirk on his face. "Well I'm happy for you and Cuddy, you both deserve to be happy." She said as she walked back to the ER.

"hay!" he said as he limped into Cuddys office "How are you feeling this fine afternoon?" He asked. "Fine, we need to talk." "OK Cuddles, but can we do it on the way to lunch, I'm hungry and as much as you've thrown up you have to be starving, and I'm getting tired of hospital lunch anyway." she nodded and grabbed her coat while following him out to his car. "What do you want?" "Wendy's is fine I just want some fries anyway." "OK" he listened to the radio closely considering it was on 2. So he turned up the volume and both their hearts skipped a beat when they listened to the lyrics.

* * *

_Cause its too late, __there's no escape, might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) _

_nothin you can do about it, its been too long, its been too strong, cause we belong here, baby we're stuck with each _

_other (stuck with each other) stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)_

_

* * *

_

she reach over and grabbed his hand. he caressed hers. ,"Greg, are you living with me or am i moving in with you?"She said trying to sound unfased by the song he had chosen to listen to,"I love You Lisa" "And considering that we will need all the room we can get with the baby on the way, I'll move in with you." she loved it when he called it a baby because normally he would call it a fetus, but this one would have half his DNA so she guessed it would be a little different. "OK." "What are we going to tell people.? you know they are probably not going to miss the big bump on my belly that I'll have in a couple months." "That's true, but I guess we should tell people the truth since Wilson already told a bunch of people." "Wilson did what?"

A little while later, they were in Cuddys office eating chicken nuggets and french fries. she let out a sigh and placed her hand on her stomach and House noticed,"you OK?" she looked down "Greg I'm scared, I mean since I've miscarried before, there is a very good chance that I could aga-" "Come with me." she was cut off but did as she was instructed and followed him to the clinic,"What are we doing here?" she asked as he smirked,"I need a consult.... 38 year old female, pregnant and fearing complications." she smiled and followed him into exam room 1 because she knew he was referring to her. "lay down on the table and lift your shirt up." he said while he plugged up the ultrasound machine. she got some chill bumps when he squirted the clear jelly on her stomach. His lips met hers ,"Are you ready to see our masterpiece?" she shook her head and he put the handle on her stomach. Cuddy gasped while House was still in shock when a tiny human form appeared on the screen and the light sounds of a faint heartbeat. It was her baby, his baby, their baby and she felt the need to hold his hand but she couldn't find it so she looked over at him and found it placed over his mouth and began to cry when his hand slide down his face and reveled a radiant smile. She wasn't crying because she was sad, this time she was crying because she was happy. they must have been in there for over an hour just listening to the sounds of their baby's heartbeat.

* * *

please review!!! sorry i no its a little ooc


	9. Chapter 9: Five Hours

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: FIVE HOURS

House had just finished moving and unpacking the last box into Cuddys house, He officially lived there.

"Well, thats the last of it!" he said to Cuddy cheerfully.  
"Good, now maybe you can go pick up your tuxes for the wedding."

He smirked and looked down at Cuddys abdomen,"Your mommy needs to relax a bit." he said to her while shaking a finger.

She blushed for a second before walking over to his tall,lean body and planting a light kiss on his pale thin lips,"Greg please, the wedding is next week, you need to go get them." she said while smiling lightly.

"Alright, alright!" he said before his genius self picked up the phone and called Wilson.

Cuddy gave him a look of extreme disapproval before she sparked an idea of her own.  
"That reminds me, Gregory, you still haven't called your mother!" She smirked as he gave her a look that said 'please don't make me'. She picked up the phone, walked over and plopped down on her couch. He followed shortly both turned to face each other sitting Indian style and stared at each other for a few minutes. House finally broke the silence,"Do I have to right now?" he whined.

She gave him an appaled look,"GREG!" she shreiked. She took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice,"Greg, we are getting married next week and I think that the paternal grandmother of our future child should be there." she replied happily with her answer.

He let out a sigh of defeat and looked at her before taking the phone from her small delicate hands.

She smiled and kissed him,"Thank you."

He smiled back and put a sarcastic face on,"I'm not doing this for you." he paused,"I'm doing it for Lucifer." he said pertaining to her stomach.

She slapped him playfully on the arm,"Ow!" he said wiping fake tears from his eyes.

She laughed,"Suck it up and call your mother."

He dialed those dreaded numbers as Cuddy watched held the phone up to his ear and waited

'RING' RING' RING' "Hello?" a sweet voice answered the phone.

He let out a deep sigh,"Hi Mom." He said.

"HI Greg how have you been sweetheart?"

"I've been good mom, how are you?"

"Good, what did you do?"

"Nothing mom why do ask.?"

"Well sweetie I've noticed a pattern, you only call when somethings wrong or you have news so I guess its the 2nd one."

"You know me so well." He sighed, held her hand, looked at the ring and kissed her hand.  
"Mommy, I'm getting married!"He said in a happy voice.

Blythe House almost dropped the phone, but quickly recovered. She was shocked that her son was actually settling down with another human being."Honey that's wonderful! Who is it,  
WAIT let me guess is it that nice Cameron girl I always liked her." She was talking so fast that House couldnt hear her.

He blushed at the name of Cameron,"No, mom its Lisa, Lisa Cuddy."

"Ohhh. the pretty Dean of Medicine."

"Yeah."

"Whens the wedding?"

"Next week." he stated bluntly

"What? I'm just now finding out about this?" she asked kind of upset

"Yeah well..." He started to be a little around the bush.

"There's more isn't there, Greg?" she asked kind of calmer.

"Yeah, How did you know?" He asked

"Greg, you are my child, I always know when somethings wrong, it's a gift we mother's have."

He smiled,"Well, is there any gifts you GRANDMOTHERS have?" He heard the phone hit the ground this time and Cuddys laughter followed it.

"Mom, you still there?" He asked cautiously.

"YEAH I'm here!" she almost yelled into the phone out of shock.

"Mom, Lisa's 3 months pregnant.... and NO, I did not propose to her after she told me.  
I actually asked her to marry me BEFORE she told me she was pregnant." he added in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean I finlay get to be a mother-in-law and a Grandma?"She said in a realy excited voice.

"yes, mom and we both want you at the wedding."He said smiling at Cuddy

"Greg I will be there, in fact, I'll see you in about 5 hours."

"Five hours, what do you mean?"

"Well Greg, it will take me four hours to get there by plane. and I'll need an extra hour to pack my bags. You both are picking me up, right."

"Yes mom, see you in a bit."

"I love you,Greg!"

"I love you too, mom" he said as he hung up the phone.

"What did she say?"

"We are picking her up from the airport in about five hours."

She smiled the widest smile he had ever seen. It was so big and happy that it made him smile and kiss her.

"Your happiness is contagious." He said with a smile on his face.

"I Know, but thats why you love me." She said kissing him

* * *

Hay, sorry for the late update been realy busy lately. I will give you another chapter tomorow!

PLEASE REVEIW. I feel kinda hurt i didnt have that many last chapter


	10. Chapter 10: Zack or Lily, Definately

CHAPTER TEN:): ZACK OR LILY, DEFINITELY

"Lisa, are you ready?" House shouted from the doorway as he slipped his coat on and grabbed his cane.

"Yeah, just a second!" She said slipping on a pair of white Nike tennis shoes. She knew that her ankles would swell eventually so she wanted to keep it down to a minimum.

"Come on my mom gets testy after a long flight!" He yelled as he tapped his cane on the hardwood floor.

"Alright, lets go!" She said while slipping on her coat and following him out to the car.

On the way to the airport, they got stuck in a bunch of traffic."My mom is going to be SO pissed at us." He said giving Cuddy a look.

"Here," she said reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone."Call her and tell her we are going to be a little late."

"O.K." He said, taking the phone from her hands.

He dialed his moms number and let it ring,"Greg where are you and Lisa?" she asked in a slightly aggravated voice.

"We are on our way mom, Lisa was hungry so I had to stop and get her fat ass a Baconater"  
he said in a overly sarcastic voice. Blythe laughed and Cuddy punched his arm.

"Alright baby, take your time, I love you."

"Love you too mom." he hung up the phone and reach it to Cuddy.

"Greg, was that lie nesicery?"She asked in a half serious voice.

"Yes it was." He stated plainly with a smile on his face.

"Greg?" she asked seriously reaching for his hand.

"Yes?" he asked taking her small, cold hand in his warm one.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" She asked with her preference in mind.

He tried to think of something sarcastic but couldn't so he answered honestly,"Lisa, as long as this baby is healthy and it looks like you, I don't care." He said with a smile on his face.

She smiled because he called it a baby again."What do you want?"

"I would like a girl, a sweet, innocent heart-breaking girl. A female version of you actually, you know minus the smartassyness." He looked at her and smiled and gripped her hand tighter.

"You probably have names for it already." He said to her

"Yep, sure do. what about you?"

"A few, what are yours?"

"Well if it is the girl I want I like Jenny, Hannah and Lily. If it is a boy, I like David Greg and Tanner." She looked at him and motioned for him to continue with his names.

"I like Marley, Morgan, and Taylor for girls. I like Luke, Austin, and Zack for boys"  
He thought for a second before continuing,"We will ask my mom her opinion when we see her."

She smiled a devilish smile,"Alright, it is so on Daddy-o!" she said kissing his cheek as they reach the airport.

They walked in the airport hand in hand and they spotted Blythe right away. They did not go unnoticed by her either, next thing House knew, his mother was running towards him and giving him a big hug causing him to grunt,"Hi mom!" He said with the little air he had left from the hug as she let go of him.

"This is Lisa, my fionce and mother of my unborn child." he said placing his arm around her shoulder.

"I kinda figured that sweetie." she said eyeing Cuddy."I'm Blythe, and you must be Lisa"  
she said before smiling and hugging her delacatly."And that must be my future grandchild"  
she said pointing at Cuddys slightly puffier abdomen.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly before smiling at House and then back at Blythe.

In the car, Cuddy was holding his hand and mumbled,"Ask her!" just loud enough for her to hear

"Ask me what, Greg?" She said coyly

"Well Cuddy wants a girl, I don't care as long as it's healthy. What do you want your future rugrat to be?" She and Cuddy chuckled a bit.

"Greg as long as its healthy, you know I don't care. Lisa, do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Actually, Greg and I have come up with a few."

"What are they?"

"Well, I like Lily, Hannah, and Jenny for girls, Greg likes Marley, Morgan, and Taylor.  
For boys, I like David, Greg, and Tanner, He likes Luke, Austin, and Zack."

Blythe thought for a second,"Zack or Lily, Definitely." she stated sure of her answers.

They all let the thought sink in and then they all smiled at the thought.

* * *

Hay guys. I know you all are waiting for Cuddy to get kidnapped and it will happen in a couple of chapters... I promise.

PLEASE REVEIW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11:The Big Day!

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE BIG DAY

Blythe had been staying with House and Cuddy for over a month. They had to postpone the wedding for a month because their schedules have been so hectic. Cuddys normally petite stomach was now a full three inches bigger. "_So much for getting married before I started to show" _she thought to herself. Luckily, she could still fit into her wedding dress without too much tightness. She wasn't complaining though, because this meant that the life inside of her was growing. House had solved another case, and Wilson was the wedding planner so he stayed busy with that most of the time. Blythe had been hanging out with Cuddys parents. But today, today was the big day, her big day.

House slept at Wilsons house last night because she beleived it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. She always did everything according to the book. She awoke at 7:00 AM by the sound of Blythes voice.

"Lisa, honey, you need to get up and start getting ready." she said in a sweet voice. " And don't worry, Wilson will make sure our Gregory is bright eyed and bushy tailed by 8:00."

She smiled at her metaphor before she rolled out of bed."Thank you, Blythe." she said making her way to the shower. She decided to use her favorite strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner and soap. She started to get nervous. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach."I'm getting married today." She said out loud to herself. "And I'm having a baby in five months." She said in a happy voice rubbing her stomach ever-so lightly. She turned the knob to the shower and stepped out. She brushed out her hair, wrapped a towel around her torso and walked into her bedroom. Her dress was in the car so she just put a pair of sweats on and dried her hair carefully. Since she was so over-worked and Wilson did all the wedding planning, she didn't even know where the wedding was. Luckily, both her parents and Blythe knew where it was so all she had to do was get ready and show up.

* * *

"Greg, get up!" Wilson shouted in his ear making him spring out of bed.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I always wanted to wake you up like that since you used to do it all the time in collage" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't even go to collage with you!" he said still rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but I've heard stories" Wilson said smiling. "Now get up and get ready for your wedding!"

house moved his feet to the side of the bed and walked to Wilson's bathroom to take a shower. He stepped in the shower and laughed at Wilson when he saw a half empty Bath and Body Works bottle of Japanese Chery Blossom liquid soap. "HEY WILSON!?!?!?!"

"WHAT?" he yelled to the man in the shower.

"I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR SOAP!! IT"S SO GUY MAGNET MATERIAL!" He yelled back in his best valley girl voice, smirking at himself.

"Shit. I forgot to take that out." Wilson cursed at himself

A few minutes later, House was in the shower thinking. "_I am getting married today."_ he thought to himself."_ And I am going to be a dad in five months."_. He smiled at the thought of having a little girl or boy calling him daddy and going to work with him.

* * *

Four hours later, she found herself in a beautiful ivory dress that touched the ground, her hair down with an elegant look, a red-rose bouquet (courtesy of Wilson) and opened-toed shoes with pedicured toes. It was an outdoor, ivory and red themed wedding. House had a black tuxedo with a pair of shiny black dress shoes, a red tie that matched the roses and a rose on the jacket of his tux (again, courtesy of Wilson.) There was a beautiful clear pond in the background, and the sound of children's laughter that made them both imagine their future baby at a wedding having fun and laughing. Cuddy looked at herself in the mirror."how did I get here. i have a wonderful soon to be husband, and a child. God I love my life!" She thought to herself before her mom walked in the room. "Hi honey. You look extravagant." She said with tears in her eyes."My baby girl is getting married today."

Cuddy rolled her eyes,"Mom, stop. You've always wanted me to get married." she said smiling

"Yes, Lisa are you hiding anything from us?" she asked honestly

"Who told you?" she asked like a teenager who had just got caught cheating on a test.

"Honey, I am your mother, I always know when your hiding something from me!" she replied with a smile.

"Alright, Mom, I'm .....er.......Pregnant." she said with a glare in that said please don't be mad at me.

"Thats great Lisa how far along are you?" she said in a excited voice

"WHAT? Your not mad at me for getting pregnant before i got married?" She asked in shock.

"Lisa, whats done is done, you cant change the past, so I chose to look forward to my future grandchild, and son in law." she said in a smile while she rubbed her daughters abdomen."Now, how far along are you?"

"Four months." she said still in shock

"Then why am I just finding out about this?" she asked kind of appalled.

"I didn't know how to tell you." she said in an almost whisper.

"Well I know now. That's all that matters."

"I love you mom." she said hugging her

"I love you too, Lisa."she said hugging her back."Now your father wants to talk to you for a second. and I suggest you tell him too. You know he is the one who has always wanted a grandchild."She said smiling and rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door."Come in." she yelled nervously.

"Hi angel!" Her dad yelled as he hugged her. She has always been a daddy's girl.

"Hi daddy" she smiled at him.

"I am sorry but, I already talked to Greg. I think I made him shit his pants."He said with a guilty smile.

"Dad." she whined.

"Sorry baby." he said hugging her."You look beautiful. Now your mother said you had some good news to tell me."

Cuddy looked down at the ground thinking of some way to sugar coat it but couldn't so she just came out and said it."Dad. I am.....well I and Greg...no." she took a deep breath."Daddy, Greg and I are having a baby." she looked up to see his expression. It was a happy one, thankfully. He took her and hugged her carefully.

"You mean that not only am I going to be a father in law. I am also going to be a grandpa?" he looked at her with nothing but happiness.

"Yeah." she said bashfully.

She was in a daze pretty much after that until she heard her most favorite person say those words she'd remember for the rest of her life,"I Do." and then she heard a " And do you, Lisa Cuddy, take this man, Gregory House, To have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

A tear rolled down her cheek,"I Do!" she said.

"Well with that being said, you may now kiss the bride." House smiled and took her delicately in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House!"

* * *

After the wedding, House and Cuddy sat down at a table at the reception."Greg, I love you and I'm glad I'm having this baby with you." she said as she caressed her stomach. "I love you too, Lisa., and I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone other than you." She smiled and let a tear roll down her cheek. He took his hand and wiped away her tear and she smiled. A couple of second later her smile turned into a look of shock and surprize, then a look of comfort and she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Lisa whats wrong?" he said kind of panicky.

She smiled at him and quickly took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. His panic look quickly turned into a smile. He started to rub her slightly growing belly. "Lisa I think our baby just kicked for the first time." he said with a smile that could brighten a room.

"Well Greg, I think you are correct." she said as she placed her hand on top of his and intertwined her fingers with his and kissed him.

"I think we should schedule an ultrasound for tomorrow because if he or she is kicking all ready then we should be able to tell if it is a he or she." he said smiling.

"I'll call them when we get home then, Mr. House." she said kissing him again

"Alright, Mrs. House." he said and kissed her back.

* * *

please review because next chapter will be the sex of the baby and if I can get 10 reviews by 5:00 i will update again today!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: A Beautiful Baby

CHAPTER TWELVE: A BEAUTIFUL BABY...

That night after the wedding, House and Cuddy where cuddled up with each other watching Nights in Rodanthe on the bed. Cuddy started to caress her abdomen and smile. "What?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She looked at him and smiled," Did you ever think that we would be here?"

"Where?"he asked

"Did you ever think we would be married and preparing to be parents." she asked rubbing her stomach

* * *

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

"No, but I always wanted it." He said as She rested her head on his chest and grabbed the blanket and placed it over them. She felt the baby kick again and grabbed his hand and placed it on her little baby bump. He smiled and rubbed her belly, then he through the blanket off them and slid his body down to where his face was even with her belly "I think we are going to have an athlete, Mommy." He smiled and kissed her abdomen and traced her stomach with his finger. "Oh, I almost forgot. What time is the ultrasound tomorrow?"

"10:10" she smiled and kissed him.

"Lisa, I love you." he said sincerely, and then he looked down at her stomach and whispered "And I already love you too." He smiled and turned out the lights and cuddled back up to cuddy and let his hand rest on her stomach.

She smiled,"I love you too, Both of you." and closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cuddy awoke still intertwined with house. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times and turned to face him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips that made him wake up.

"Good morning beautiful!" he said as he cuddled up to her again sleepily. "Well mommy, we get to find out what Lucifer is going to be!" he said as he smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning to you too. Now get your smart ass up so we won't be late." she said kissing him one more time and rolling out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

soon after, House got up and threw on a black Rolling Stones t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his favorite pair of Nike Sh-ox. " Lisa, I'm ready! You have a total of t-30 minutes."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Alright, alright I'm coming... I thought I was soposed to rush you."

He smiled,"I thought I would give you a break today." He kissed her forehead and got into the car.

* * *

"Lisa how are you today?" the Doctor asked her in a sweet voice, followed by a lot more questions.

"Well are you both ready to see your baby?" Cuddy looked at House and smiled.

"Yes. We are." they both answered.

"Alrighty then." She replied with a smile. She placed the machine on Cuddys growing abdomen. "Well looks like you two are having a beautiful baby girl." She said witch made both their hearts skip a beat. She moved it around a bit, stopped, and made a confused look. She came to a conclusion but she had to snap house and cuddy out of their fantasies first. "And a baby boy!" She said with joy in her voice.

Cuddy looked around the room unable to do anything except manage to get one word out," T...T...TWO?" House just sat there speechless.

"Yes ma'am, your going to be having twins."

" twins?" House asked out loud to himself.

The doctor left them in the room while she printed out pictures for them.

"Lisa, we are having twins." he said smiling and looking at her.

"Yeah, we are." He walked over to her and sat on the table with her. He started to rub her stomach,"There are two babies in here."

"yeah." She gave him a kiss, cuddled up next to him, and got lost in her own fantasy.

"How could I have missed that on the ultra sound?" he asked himself before getting lost in his fantasy.

* * *

A/N: my bestest friend in the whole wide world helped me write this chapter and she helped me determin everything from the sex to the quantity. I love her to death and i stayed all night with her so i figured i could put her to good use!lol

AND I JUS WANNA SAY SORRY IM ONLY 13 and ill do more research next time :) but for now its just a boy and a girl

REVIEW CAUSE THAT MAKES ME WANNA UPDATE SOONER!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Twins?

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Twins?

After the ultra sound, they went to the hospital and began their workday. House did bring her lunch though.

"Greg, we are having twins." she said in sheer happiness. She started to caress her stomach and smile. Then she shoved a piece of a sandwich in her mouth.

"You do realize we are not going to have a peaceful night for a while." He said with a questioning look.

"Yeah, but you'll live." she said smiling.

He smiled,"I never said it was a bad thing." he reach over and kissed her forehead. "What do you think uncle Wilson's going to think?

"I dont know... why don't we go ahead and tell him." she said

"Good idea, we'll give him heart attack at a hospital. I knew there was a reason I married you." he said with a smile and wink.

"Come on, we'll go catch him off-guard in his office." She said grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

Wilson was in his office with a bag of original lays in his hands. "Hey guys! whats up?" he asked his friends.

"Nothing much, what about you, chip boy?" House said with evident sarcasm.

"Nothing, how do you feel, Lisa?" He asked offering her some chips.

She took the whole bag and began to eat out of it. "Fine, thanks" she said shoving a handful of chips in her mouth.

"Your welcome. And you can have the rest." he said chuckling.

"Sorry Jimmy, I am after all eating for three people." She said pausing to make sure he understood what she said, while House just stood there, waiting for his friend to react.

"That's quite alri-. WHAT?" he said realizing what she just said.

"Yes, Jimmy boy, you heard her right, I've successfully impregnated her with twins!"He said with a sarcastic triumphant voice

Wilson took a second before smiling the biggest smile House and Cuddy ever saw and walked over to Cuddy. "You mean to tell me that that there are two babies in there." he said placing a hand on Cuddys already huge abdomen.

"Yes Jimmy, your neice and nephew are in there." She said smiling and waiting for his next reaction.

His eyes lit up even more,"A boy and a girl?" "A Twin boy and girl?" He asked overwhelmed.

House and Cuddy couldn't stop smiling at their best friend."You two know I'm going to spoil them rotten, right?" he added

"I'm not expecting anything less." House said.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, next chapter is going to be the baby shower!!! And the making of the nursery!!!

I cant wait for "A House Divided" can you. I heard it is the one with the long awaited HUDDY hook up we have all been anticipating for.!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
